masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gormtheelder
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Virmire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 11:49, October 3, 2009 Edits Welcome, and thanks for your edits! A few things to bear in mind: * We use both UK and US English on the wiki, so it's not necessary to correct one to the other. UK and US English? Is there a distinction between those two? I just thought that someone misspelled "Metre" alot. I'm sorry if this has caused any inconvenience. ::A distinction between them? Oh, don't even get me started. I work in the US, and I'm always having to watch I don't put any 'u's in "armour" or "colour", and force myself to spell "defense" with an 's'! : ) --Tullis 15:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, not to be rude, but I think you misspelled "meter" in your post. :P SpartHawg948 20:28, :: With all due respect, there's a diffence between a "metre" and a "meter". A "meter" is meassuring device, a "metre" is a unit of measurement of length :::That is true in the United Kingdom and other countries, however, in the United States, meter refers to both the unit of measure and a measuring device. (refer to Metre, specifically the section on Spelling). As I am an American, meter is the spelling I use for both. It was a joke, which appears to have failed. SpartHawg948 12:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) October 4, 2009 (UTC) * Codex entries are kept pristine (unchanged from the game text). Please make any edits to relevant pages (i.e. don't update the asari Codex entry, update the asari page instead). (my bad on this one. Didn't notice that this was the codex entry.) * Please ensure the edits you're making aren't already on the page and that if they're spoilers, that they go below a spoiler tag (i.e. the edit made to the human page. (was that really a spoiler? I think this fact deserves mentioning, since it makes the humans both a citaldel race AND, later on, a council race, thereby making it hard to put this race into a category. My second problem is that i don't really know how to make a spoiler tag. ::It was already mentioned on the page at the bottom, particularly under the Mass Effect: Ascension section. For more on making spoiler tags, see here, or check out our Style Guide. --Tullis 15:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Welcome again! --Tullis 15:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) geth Collective Memory? Just wondering where the info comes from on the geth having a "collective memory", as to the best of my knowledge, no such info is stated in the game, unless I am overlooking something (which I very well could be). Thanks SpartHawg948 21:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) It's mentioned by Tali. It's not said explicitly, but rather implied.On second thought, this is hardly fact.. I'd better edit that.